Amor de niños
by ashleyjan99
Summary: Miku una niña de nueve años tiene una enfermedad que le impedia salir de casa pero eso cambio y ahora puede ir a la escuela donde conoce a sus nuevos amigos Rin y Len. Len se enamora de ella, pero Neru descubre que Miku no tiene mucho dinero y la mamá de Rin y Len le importaba mucho las clases sociales, ¿que hara si se entera del amor que tiene Len hacie la verde aqua? MikuXLen
1. Chapter 1

(Miku POV)

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku tengo 9 años y hoy es mi primer día de escuela mi mamá me esta llevando a ella. Estoy muy emocionada, por fin termine mi tratamiento y podre ir a la escuela con más niños!, si estoy enferma, tengo una enfermedad incurable, pero ya me siento mejor, creo que podre vivir con ella. Porque ahora ya puedo ir a la escuela, estoy tan feliz, ya quiero hacer muchos amigos.  
>Llegue a la escuela y entre al salón, había muchos niños y niñas ahí, yo estoy super emocionada, iba vestida con mi uniforme y peinada con mis dos coletas y también tenia un collar en forma de corazón que me había regalado mi abuelita hace mucho antes de morir, cuido mucho este collar.<p>

"buenos días alumnos, ella es una nueva alumna, por favor háganla sentir como en casa" dijo la maestra sonriendo.

"si maestra Meiko" dijeron todos en coro.

(Len POV)

Mire a la niña nueva es hermosa, su cabello largo verde aqua sostenido en dos coletas y sus ojos verde aqua igual de hermosos que ella. No podía dejar de mirarla.

"siéntate ahí, alado de Len" dijo la maestra Meiko refiriéndose a la verde aqua.

"¡claro!" dijo alegremente la verde aqua

Ella se sento alado mio, me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola me llamo Miku y tu?" dijo miku aun con un tono muy alegre.

"yo me llamo Len" dije yo un poco sonrojado solo por verla sonreir ¿Por qué?

"lindo nombre me gustaría que fueramos amigos" dijo ella

"c-claro" dije, ella solo sonrio y la maestra empezó con la clase asi que ella volteo hacia la maestra cosa que yo no hize porque no quería dejar de verla estaba soñando despierto hasta que sentí un codazo de parte de mi hermana Rin.

"Len pon atención, ¿Por qué miras tanto esa niña? ¿te gusta?" dijo ella provocando que yo me sonrojara mucho

.  
>"C-claro que no, la acabo de conocer" dije nervioso.<p>

"aww amor a primera vista" dijo ella muy emocionada.

"¿Qué dijiste?" dije sonrojado.

"jajajaja te gusta, te gusta" dijo Rin.

"Callate Rin te pueden escuchar" dije un poco molesto y nervioso.

"Miku y Len son novios, se besan lalalala" cantaba Rin en voz baja.

"¡Que te calles no quiero que te escuchen!" grite llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Tiene algún problema joven Kagamine?" pregunto la maestra.

"no ninguno" dije sonrojado, todos se reian de mi.

A la hora del recreo

(Miku POV)

"Mira niñita solo te digo que yo Akita Neru mando en esta escuela y mas te vale no meterte en mi camino si no quieres problemas" dijo Neru a la verde aqua.

"pero yo pensé que aquí mandaba la directora, no los alumnos" dijo riéndose la verde aqua dándole una mordida a su onigiri.

"Ya te dije que yo mando y te vamos a dar un regalo de bienvenida" dijo Neru dándome una patada que si me dolió mucho.

"auch si me dolio, pero cual regalo, se supone que los regalos son lindos" dije un poco adolorida ya que mi cuerpo es muy sensible asi que la patada me provoco un moretón, vi que la niña estaba apunto de darme un golpe en la cara cuando otra mano la detuvo.

"no te metas Rin o te golpearemos a ti también" dijo Neru

"¡Dejala en paz porque si no lo haces te voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara!" dijo una Rin muy molesta.

"que miedo" dijo sarcásticamente Neru.

Entonces vino Len me tomo de la mano y me alejo de ahí.

"aquí estaras mejor, es mejor alejarse de esa niña fea" dijo Len

"si es mala, mira me hizo un moretón" dije apuntando a mi pierna donde estaba el moretón para que Len pudiera verlo.

"¿ella te hizo eso?" dijo Len con un tono un poco molesto.

"si, pero ya no importa, mejor ve a defender a tu hermana y así podemos comer todos juntos y Len… ya puedes… soltar mi mano." Dije un poquito sonrojada.

"oh si, lo siento" dijo el soltando mi mano y agachando su cabeza, yo supuse que se puso triste, y no quería que estuviera triste porque es mi nuevo amigo así que tome su mano de nuevo y camine hacia donde estaba Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

(Len POV)

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando Miku me dijo que soltara su mano así que agache mi cabeza para que ella no notara mi sonrojo pero para mi sorpresa Miku tomo mi mano y camino hacia donde Rin.

(Miku POV)

"Deja en paz a mi hermana Neru." Dijo Len con una mirada de enfado.

"Hola Len" Dijo Neru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Neru me vio con una mirada llena de rabia y envidia después de ver que yo sostenía la mano de Len.

"Que haces con esta cosa horrorosa." Dijo Neru mirándome de pies a cabeza. "Se ve patética"

"qué raro a mí me pareció que se veía hermosa" dijo Len para después sonrojarse, que tierno es, que estoy pensando, no es el momento para eso.

Neru me tomo de la mano para después llevarme lejos de ahí, dejando a Len y a Rin atrás junto con las amigas de Neru que anteriormente se encontraban con ella.

"escúchame bien, niñita tonta, Len es mío ¿si? Deja de ser un estorbo, porque no regresas por donde viniste" dijo Neru jalándome el pelo.

"Neru, Len no es de nadie, él es de su mamá así que si no tienes nada más que decir me voy" dije y me di la vuelta para irme pero Neru me detuvo.

"te voy a hacer la vida imposible desde este momento, ¿me escuchaste?" dijo Neru para después empujarme a un charco de lodo provocando que todos se rieran de mí no pude vitar llorar así que para que ni me vieran salí corriendo de ahí.

Corrí muy rápido hacia un lugar donde no había nadie y me senté en el suelo a llorar.

"¿Porque?, ¿porque Neru es así conmigo? Yo no le hice nada yo solo quería hacer amigos." Dijo Miku con la voz entrecortada.

* * *

><p>Mientras con los Kagamine<p>

(Len POV)

Tengo que ir con Miku antes de que Neru le haga algo.

"Dejenme ir." Dije muy enojado con esas niñas tontas.

"¡Sí! Porque si no tender que quitarlas de una u otra manera." Dijo me hermana con un tono amenazante.

"Ay cállense que no les tenemos miedo" Dijo una de las niñas.

"Okay, prefieren que las quite por las malas" dijo Rin para después lanzarze encima de las dos niñas tacleándolas. "¿Qué esperas Len? ¡Ve por miku!"Me grito Rin, asi que corri en busca de Miku.

Cuando encontré a Miku la vi llena de lodo y no solo eso, ella estaba llorando ¿Qué le hizo Neru?

"Miku, estas bien" dije acercándome a ella.

"Si" me contesto pero no le crei.

"¿que te hizo Neru?" le pregunte mientras tenía la sensación de tener que abrazarla pero me detenía el pensar si sería adecuado o no.

"nada… estoy bien, ¿y Rin?" me dijo pero me entro la idea de que intentaba evadir el tema.

"Miku, estas llena de lodo, vamos a decirle a la directora lo que te hizo Neru, ven." Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara.

"Yo solo me caí en un charco de lodo, Neru no me hizo nada, llore porque se rieron de mí, es todo. Pero gracias por preocuparte. " Me dijo para luego poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero me dio la impresión que era falsa.

(Miku POV)

Rin se acercaba a nosotros, creo que se pudo librar de esas niñas y ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

"Ya llegue chicos, me libre muy fácilmente de esas brujas y…" Rin se detuvo al ver que yo estaba llena de lodo. "Ahora si mato a esa bruja!" Dijo para luego voltearse pero la detuve antes de que se fuera.

"Rin, yo me caí Neru no hizo nada" Mentí porque no quería que ella o Len se metieran en problemas por mi culpa y si le dicen a la directora mi mamá pensara que la escuela aun no es segura para mí.

Querrá sacarme y ponerme maestros particulares de nuevo, yo sé que eso le cuesta mucho porque tiene que trabajar todo el día y gran parte de la noche para sacar el dinero suficiente. Yo por eso voy a mantenerme en esta escuela y nada me quitara la beca que tengo gracias a mis calificaciones.

"¿Porque la defiendes Miku? Mira si no quieres no le hare nada esta ves pero a la siguiente si la matare" Dijo Rin con un tono tan serio que sentí que pronto iríamos al funeral de Neru.

"Si, Rin, tú no te preocupes yo estoy bien ahora mejor vamos a comer." Pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde porque la campana sonó, de hecho la campana ya se había tardado. Pero si no como me puedo debilitar… bueno es solo poco tiempo el que falta de escuela no creo que pase nada.

"Creo que no iremos a comer, rayos, ahora tengo hambre" Dijo Rin.

"Lo lamento Rin, también lo siento Len, fue mi culpa que no hayan podido comer" Me disculpe con mis amigos.

"No te preocupes Miku, yo estoy bien y no fue tu culpa fue de Neru" Dijo Len sonriéndome.

"Si, Len tiene razón Miku, esto es culpa de esa bruja, pero mejor hay que correr a clases porque se nos hará tarde" Dijo Rin para luego comenzar a correr.

Len empezó a correr también así que los seguí, ups, estoy haciendo dos cosas que no debo hacer, correr y no comer. Algo me dice que mi mamá no me dejaría venir a la escuela si se enterara. Llegamos al salón y la maestra me pregunto si había comido bien y le dije que no así que me dejo comer en clase.

"Maestra, ¿Por qué Miku puede comer en clase? Eso va contra las reglas." Dijo Neru molesta.

"Es una sola excepción porque Miku no pudo comer pero no volverá a suceder porque Miku usara adecuadamente sus horas de recreo de ahora en adelante ¿verdad pequeña?" dijo la maestra Meiko dulcemente.

"Si maestra se lo prometo." Dije sonriendo y pude ver la cara de Neru con ganas de matarme.


End file.
